


May stars fill up our sight

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Cuddling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honestly just a lot of fluff lol, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Winter in Camelot is cold- but there are places where the cold can't reach.





	May stars fill up our sight

**Author's Note:**

> _Upon this Solstice Night,_   
>  _I wish you safe and sound_   
>  _whether snow be light_   
>  _or heavy on the ground._
> 
> _Our hearts bring back the light_  
>  _as all the world must do._  
>  _May stars fill up our sight_  
>  _with wishes coming true._  
>  _My wish this Solstice Night_  
>  _is grace and peace to you._
> 
> \-- _Solstice Night_ , SJ Tucker

Merlin woke up at some point during the night. It was still dark out, yet the thick clouds and snow below led to a soft gray light filtering through the window. The fire in the fireplace was still going strong, keeping the room comfortably warm against the onslaught of the cold of winter. After checking with his magic and finding nothing was wrong, Merlin lifted his head from the pillow-

-and looked over Gwaine with a soft smile.

The knight was still asleep, his breathing low and even, and looking peaceful as the light from the fire flickered across his face.

Merlin reached out a hand and gently brushed a stray hair from where it had fallen across Gwaine’s face, before leaning over and lightly kissing Gwaine’s forehead.

“I love you, Gwaine,” Merlin whispered to him, knowing Gwaine couldn’t hear him but wanting it to be said anyway. Even if just for him in this moment. He spent another moment looking over Gwaine, a soft smile on his face, before lowering his head back down and letting out a deep contented breath, and his arm across Gwaine’s chest.

The smile didn’t fade until long after he had fallen asleep again.

 

 


End file.
